


Late Nights

by soapydopey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapydopey/pseuds/soapydopey
Summary: Manon can't sleep. Marissonshipping.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pokemon.

Manon couldn’t sleep. 

She was tossing and turning in her bed, eyes wide open. She’d been having trouble sleeping, ever since the Team Flare incident. The professor had sent her and Alain to Hoenn in hopes of studying the legend of Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon to understand the origins of Mega Evolution better, and to help them recover after Lumoise City. The pair had managed to secure a room with separate beds at the Rustboro City Pokemon Center, where they would meet Steve the next morning. 

Speaking of her companion, Alain was currently asleep.

It was sort of ironic, since Alain had a lot more trouble sleeping at night. He had been significantly more traumatized after Team Flare, and as such had been having a lot more trouble sleeping due to nightmares. She’d also been having nightmares but they were not as bad as Alain’s were. He often woke up multiple times a night, but tonight he seemed to be sleeping okay.

Manon turned to the bedside table and checked the time.

The clock read 1:00 AM.

She inwardly groaned.

Deciding she wouldn’t be getting sleep anytime soon, Manon sat up and hopped out of bed, nearly tripping over her own blanket. She managed to stay on her feet and quietly made her way to the door, taking extra special care not to wake Chespie, her Quilladin, and Charizard, who were both sleeping near the door. 

Manon opened the door, only to have something tug at her sleep shirt. She turned to Chespie, who had woken upon sensing his trainer about to leave the room, and made frantic gestures for Chespie to stay quiet. Both trainer and Pokemon then quietly exited the room, making their way down to the Pokemon Center’s lobby. Thankfully, Nurse Joy had retired for the night, so Manon wasn’t asked what she was doing up at this time.

There was a water dispenser and couches, so after they made it down, Manon got a cup of water and went to sit on the couches, making sure not to spill her water. She had sat down with Chespie at her side and was about to take a drink when a familiar voice startled her.

“What are you doing up this late?”

Manon nearly jumped out of her skin, spilling a little of her water onto her hands.

She turned around to see that Alain was standing a little ways behind her, hair rumpled and messy from sleep. He seemed a little tired still, but otherwise was fully aware of his surroundings.  
“Alain”, Manon said, still a little spooked. “W-What are you doing down here? I thought you were asleep.”

Alain sighed, then moved to sit next to her. “Charizard woke up and noticed you and Chespie were gone, so she woke me up. She was worried when she saw you weren’t in bed.” He shifted slightly, then asked again “Why are you up this late anyway?”

Manon gave him a soft smile, and replied, “I couldn’t seem to sleep, so I came down to have a drink of water.” She took a long sip of her water, then leaned her head against Alain’s shoulder, cradling her cup in her hands. He stiffened slightly, then relaxed, and adjusted himself so that she was comfortable. In front of them, Chespie had sat down, making himself comfortable on the floor.

They both sat in the silence, merely enjoying each other’s presence. The two had not had a chance to truly unwind, between gathering research for Professor Sycamore and searching for the origins of Mega Evolution, which led them to Hoenn. It felt nice to finally be able to unwind, even if it was for a small amount of time.

Alain and Manon eventually stumbled their way up to their room, Chespie plodding behind them tiredly. When they got to their room, they stumbled to their beds and fell fast asleep, with no nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
